Wife, Girlfriend, Or Whatever She Is
by Chocolatefrogaddict
Summary: A story about how Harry makes Ginny, his girlfriend into his wife and the incredibly awkward things that happen in between.


**I don't own harry Potter. **

* * *

Harry stood in front of the mirror in the main hallway of Number 12 Grimmauld Place adjusting his bow tie. He was getting ready for the first annual 2nd Wizard War ball to celebrate the living and mourn the dead.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place had just recently been remodeled and redone completely to make it somewhat habitable. However, Harry could not accept credit for the major transformation that the house had gone through.

Thank you Ginny, Harry thought whilst fiddling with the too tight bow tie around his neck.

Harry smiled gleefully at the thought of his wi-girlfriend. Girlfriend. Harry reminded himself. She's not my wife. She's my girlfriend.

Who you hope will someday become your wife. A voice in Harry's head spoke insistently.

That's beside the point. The other voice in Harry's head chimed in.

The voice that came through the door pulled him away from his thoughts. "Harry," the angelic voice said from behind the door and the voice went up a bit at the end of his name, almost like a question.

"Coming Gin," Harry said walking towards the door to open it up for his beautiful red-headed girlfriend waiting on the other side for him in the dress that she had refused to let him see until tonight.

Harry opened the door and his jaw instantly dropped and his mouth watered slightly. "H-hey Ginny." Harry said, running a hand through his jet black hair and taking in the appearance of his girlfriend, gapping at her beauty. She was dressed in a sleeveless emerald green dress made of soft looking material, which for a moment made Harry picture the dress white and bridal looking.

Her hair was down just the way Harry liked it so he could run his fingers through it to his hearts desire; Ginny usually protested keeping her down because it got in her face constantly but Harry couldn't play with her hair when it was up, so Harry usually bothered her until she swore to leave it down. Harry often would sneak up on her and grab whatever was holding her hair captive from him out of her hair, but he usually got caught before he could get too far off with it.

"You'd better close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Ginny said with a smirk on her face, but Harry could see the famous Weasley blush on her face which showed him she was flattered. "Ready to go?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah, lets go." Harry told her as he opened the door for her, to which Ginny gave him a quick thank you before stepping out of the house with Harry behind her.

* * *

"Harry, so good to see you." Kingsley Shacklebolt former Auror and current Minister of Magic. He was the only Minister of Magic that Harry fully approved of. "And Ginny dear, good to see you is your family well?" He asked Ginny.

"Yes, they are all quite well thank you." Ginny replied politely. "They should be here any minute." Ginny told the minister.

"I'm afraid I'll have to catch up with you two later, I have to go see about the speeches." The minister said to the couple with a truly sorry look on his face. "Got your's ready Harry?" Kingsley asked Harry.

"Of course minister." Harry told him with a swift nod, but Ginny knew Harry had no idea what the minister was talking about.

"Well, good luck." The minister said and walked off.

Harry waited until the minister was out of earshot before he turned to Ginny with a confused look on his face also mixed with an expression that read help me please.

"Gin, what am I suppose to do?" Harry asked her desperately.

"Be your wonderful amazing self and knock 'em dead as the Americans say." Ginny said to Harry with a small chuckle.

"I love you." Harry stated.

"I love you too Harry, so much." Ginny replied, leaning in to kiss Harry on the lips.

"Sorry to interrupt," an elderly looking witch said as she walked up to Harry and Ginny. "I just wanted to thank you for all that you did for the wizarding world Mr. Potter." The elderly witch said looking at Harry. "You and your wife look wonderful." The old witch commented.

Harry was about to thank her for the compliment when he realized what the witch had said. "Oh, no, we aren't married." Harry said, bitting his tongue to keep himself from adding yet to his statement.

"My apologies than, I didn't realize." The witch asked for forgiveness. "You two look married you know. Like James and Lily." The elderly witch whispered more to herself than to Harry and Ginny, however Harry caught it and the thought of his parents made him smile. The witch gave the couple a quick smile and brief goodbye before walking to a group of equally old looking witches.

"That was certainly odd." Ginny said her eyes following the elderly witch.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said not really paying attention to what Ginny was saying because he was lost in a daydream involving himself and Ginny in a white dress.

Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "are you alright Harry?" A note of concern in her voice.

"Huh, oh I'm fine Gin." Harry reassured her.

"Oh look, the rest of the family is here." Ginny said as she pulled Harry towards her family.

The couple was greeted first by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny into a hug each while Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and Mrs. Weasley also pulled him into one of her famous hugs.

"How are you two?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny and Harry more to be polite than actually wanting a response partially because she had seen the two of them only yesterday.

Harry and Ginny both said that they were good as they both usually responded when asked this question.

"How has working in the Auror department been Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry while watching Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walking off to greet Ron, Hermione, George, and Angelina all of whom had just arrived.

"Work has been good." Harry replied to the question, running a hand through his hair out of shear nervousness. "Sir." He added.

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry oddly and Harry could imagine what he was thinking. Why is this kid, who has always referred to me as Mr. Weasley is suddenly calling me sir and messing up his hair like he does when he's nervous. Then a look of understanding washed over Mr. Weasley's face as he looked back at Harry. "Isn't it high time you started calling me Arthur, Harry?" Harry knew it was a rhetorical question but felt tempted to nod anyway.

"Mr. Weas- I mean Arthur, I need to ask you something." Harry stated looking Arthur in the eyes. " I love Ginny with all my heart and soul ." Harry found himself confessing to his hopefully future father-in-law. "Which is why I want to ask your permission before asking Ginny to marry me." Harry said breathing a sigh of relief because of the fact that he was able to even get the words out of his mouth without sounding like a pansy, at least he hoped.

"Of course I give you my permission Harry. In fact I'm surprised it took you this long to ask." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry smiled saying, "thank you Arthur." And shook Arthur's hand.

"I'd better go to Molly, she can't stop thinking about Fred." Arthur walked off and Harry followed to find Ginny.

"Hello love." Harry said as he walked up to Ginny from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew that it was a slightly inappropriate thing to do in public but he couldn't help himself, she looked so beautiful and down right sexy and irresistible.

"Ah, Harry m'boy I hope you finished that report you were suppose to have done for me." Harry's boss said/reminded him, much like a mother nagging her child to do their homework.

"Of course sir." Harry replied politely with a terribly false smile plastered on his face. "I don't believe you've met my wife." Though the question came out more like a statement. Realizing his mistake, Harry quickly tried to correct himself, "I mean girlfriend. Sir this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley." Harry made sure to stress the word girlfriend. " And Ginny, this is my boss at the Auror Department." Harry said quickly still angry with himself for slipping up and saying wife instead of girlfriend.

He could tell by the odd look that Ginny was giving him that it was going to be a really really long night.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. **


End file.
